


医生，我病了

by Sebastiannn



Category: Marvel (House of M)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastiannn/pseuds/Sebastiannn
Summary: Thomas为colin医生千里送炮又怂最后还是来了一炮的故事ps：colin为Chris Evans在《床伴逐个数》中的角色名称。





	医生，我病了

“医生，我病了。”  
Thomas眨巴着他灰绿色的大眼睛，拿着前台护士开给他的挂号单，可怜兮兮的巴望着一身白大褂的医生。  
这个医生相当的正点——这是和他一块玩的小伙伴的原话，哦不，他们举着手中看上眼的男人点给他们的龙舌兰，满脸色情意味的对他说hey Thomas你知道吗我们社区医院新来了个真他妈辣的医生，你这个小骚货可别错过了这么他妈的正点的男的，是个直男也给我掰直了你的魅力不是个男的能抵挡的去勾搭他给我们验验货。  
这就是他鬼使神差，或者说兴致勃勃的挂了个号的原因，即使他什么病也没有。  
但看到这个医生的一瞬间他就觉得自己有病，还是很严重的绝症，治不好的那种。  
这个医生简直就不是正点可以形容的了，一头灿烂的金发，蔚蓝色的眼睛，Thomas不是没有见过别人也有，可这一切组合在这个男人身上就有了一种让他抵抗不住的致命魅力，让他不禁想扒下他身上的白大褂，舔舐他的八块腹肌，如他朋友所愿验验下边的货，应该和他高挺的鼻梁一样，能让他最近休养生息的后穴被狠狠的操开，让他被操到失去意识什么都射不出来，只有后边的小穴流淌出不属于他的精液…  
Thomas因为自己的幻想脸微微发热，让他没有听清楚医生对他说了什么。  
医生好看的眉毛皱了起来，中间有了一道浅浅的压痕：这位病人，请你躺到床上，我会为你做个初步的身体检查，请问你现在哪里不舒服可以向我描述一下吗？  
Thomas想我全身上下除了鸡巴和后穴哪里都舒服的很而且我想让你给我舒服舒服，但他偷偷瞧了瞧医生冷冷淡淡的表情顿时又怂又委屈，他觉得自己真的是怂爆了活了这么久头一次见到一个一见钟情的人，酒吧里浪到起飞的夜店小王子现在躺在病床上一句话也说不出来，只能偷偷瞧着这个医生，还该死的越瞧越好看，他委屈极了，大眼睛里开始有了水汽：医生…我不知道…我哪里都不舒服，你就给我随便检查检查就行了。

colin看着眼前这个委屈巴巴的小病人真的是越看越喜欢，越看他委屈的样子越想如果他把他操开是不是也是这个样，因为极度的快感大眼睛里蓄满泪水，一边被他操一边只能除了哭叫什么也做不了，射到什么也射不出，挂在他身上像一只吃饱喝足的小树袋熊，他会抱着他的小熊从客厅操到卧室，对着他卧室里巨大无比的全身镜操他，让他的小熊看看他这该死的诱人样子，而这样子只有他自己能看到。  
他的下腹因为这淫邪的幻想微微发热，尤其是听到小熊甜甜糯糯的说给他随便检查检查，甜的他的心都要化了，他见过的美人不计其数，有的也不是不会向他黏糊糊的撒娇，可他只觉得恶心把他们推到一边，谁都知道他是个合适的床伴、炮友，而不是合格的情人，他自己也清楚这一点，然而在看到Thomas的一瞬间他就知道自己完蛋了，因为他微微抬头致敬的鸡巴出卖了他。  
“Thomas，请你把上衣撩起来，我检查一下你的腹腔脏器。”  
Thomas听话的撩起他为了显示清纯可人又要突出身材特意穿的白色T恤，还小心机的撩到胸部以上，露出他白白嫩嫩的胸肌。检查室的空调温度有点低，他猛地打了个激灵，粉红色的小点接着突了出来，像颗还没成熟的红樱桃等待男人的舐咬。他心想我这对奶子在布鲁克林所有的gay吧说第一没人敢说第二，看过的都说想吸，我就看看你心动不心动。  
医生将他的听诊器挂在耳朵上，拿着听头盖在了他的小点上。冰凉的金属外壳划过Thomas的乳头，然后是紧紧贴着的橡胶，这太羞耻了，Thomas想，医生不知无心还是有意，拿着听头在他的乳头周围轻轻转圈，他简直要以为这是调情了，可他偷偷看医生还是认真皱着他好看的眉头严肃的听诊，一想自己白乎乎的奶子对医生没有任何吸引力，他只是在自作多情的发骚，他委屈的简直要哭出来了。  
“啊~”突然，安静的检查室中传出一声Thomas甜腻到不行的喘息。他们两人都愣住了，Thomas直接委屈、羞愤等情绪到达了顶点，忍耐了好久的眼泪因为自己这一声没忍住的娇喘刷的一下就流下来了，他抽抽噎噎的用手背擦了擦眼睛，挥开医生的听诊器，一个骨碌从检查床上爬起来就往门口走，感觉自己那点脸皮都丢尽了。  
Colin则直接呆滞了，自从他看到他的小熊撩起上衣露出他白白嫩嫩的奶子开始，他的眼睛里除了那对他恨不得埋头死在上面的奶子就没有别的东西了。小熊的乳头颤颤巍巍的挺着，粉红的色泽似乎在引诱他啃咬，弄得他的奶子上满满的都是自己的口水，尤其是那对乳头，他一定要叼在嘴里，用他的上下牙来回轻轻啃咬，用他的舌尖温柔舔舐，用手狠狠挤压这对让他爱不释手的奶子，挤出一对乳沟让他的鸡巴可以来回抽插，射在他的小熊脸上。  
不过即使呆滞他的身体还是快过意识的一把拽住试图逃离的小熊，猛的含住他一进门就舐咬的嘴唇，伸出他的舌尖交换了一个热情的舌吻。他的小熊眼泪还没有擦干净，似乎是还没有回过味来，舌头也呆呆的不动任由他挑拨，他却觉得比之前的任何一次火辣的舌吻都要辣，他的小熊是这世界上最甜的小孩，要不然怎么会让他感到空气里都是甜的，让他快被这只又傻又容易害羞简直可爱到爆炸的小熊甜死了。  
“hey，我的小熊，现在请你重新躺到检查床上，脱掉裤子，让我好好的检查检查……”  
Thomas也不知道事情为什么就发展到这种地步了。但管他的呢他乐意之至。  
他乖乖的躺回到检查床上，脱掉为了显示他引以为豪的屁股特意穿的黑色紧身小皮裤，撅起他丰满的小屁股，颤颤巍巍的说：医生，我准备好了，你快来检查我吧。  
Colin已经硬到不行了。他一把拽开西装裤的皮带扣，以人生中最快的速度脱掉了西装裤子，挺着蔚为可观的凶器接近床上乖乖躺好的小熊。Thomas偷偷瞧了瞧Colin的胯下，大吃一惊，甚至连好看的腰线都快挺不住了：怎么这么大啊…一会不不会把我操死…�“会的，宝贝。”Colin回答了他的小熊不自觉的呓呓低语，看到小熊的脸皮腾的一下就红了，似乎没意识到自己把心里话吐了个底朝天，真的是可爱，面皮还这么薄，真的是个宝贝。  
Colin随手捞出床边架子上放的凡士林：宝贝，没有润滑剂，就用它将就一下，没关系我会扩张好不让宝贝疼的。一边说着一边用手指沾了满满的凡士林，扒开Thomas的纯白内裤，露出那个和他的乳头一样是粉红色的小穴，轻轻涂抹在那个一张一合像在呼吸似的小洞，缓慢而又坚定的深入第一根手指…..  
宝贝再忍忍，马上就扩张好了。Colin现在无比嫉妒自己的手指能够提前享受小熊温热紧致的小穴，因为现在他的鸡巴简直要爆炸了。他的小熊回头瞥了他一眼，看到了他忍的通红的脸和额角的汗，心疼的小声说：我准备好了，你进来吧。  
Colin一听他的小熊让他进去顿时想不管不顾就这么操进去，但是他最终还是忍住了，更加快速的为他的小熊做起了扩张，三根手指在里面快速进出，将凡士林挤压成一堆白色的泡沫堆在深粉色的小穴口，真的是该死的要命，他觉得扩张的差不多了，翻身压上趴在床上的Thomas，低声说：宝贝，我要进来了。  
Thomas脸皮臊的微微发热，娇嗔的小声嘀咕：进来就进来吗，哪来的这么多话。  
Colin一听那还得了，顿时也不再废话，腰一沉整根鸡巴结结实实操进了Thomas的小穴。他的小熊发出一声娇媚至极的喘息，回头瞪了他一眼：你没带套子！你出去！Colin顿时受不了了，进都进来了宝贝的销魂之地哪还有出去的道理，他伏在小熊的耳边轻声低语：放心宝贝我没病…我的身体报告就在办公桌的抽屉里你可以看，这次就不带了好不好，我会帮你清理的，我的天你里边真的好热，我的鸡巴像插在刚出炉的热奶油里，宝贝舍得让我拔出去吗？而且你的小鸡巴可不是这么想的哦。Colin把玩着Thomas精致可爱的小肉棒，真的像含在嘴里使劲吸，宝贝这么甜小鸡吧一定也是甜的不得了，让宝贝射在我嘴里，你看怎么样宝贝？  
Thomas简直要被这人的厚脸皮羞死了，他的鸡巴插在自己的小穴里动也不动，反而一直在说这种让人羞死的话，自己的小穴要痒死了也不知道动一动。  
Colin像是感觉到了身下人的不满，抬起腰就开始大开大合，用力快速抽插起来，两个深色的囊袋打在小熊白嫩的屁股上留下了粉红色的印子，让他不禁为这一幕而疯狂，疯了似的挺动自己的腰，恨不得将两个囊袋也塞进小穴里。然而身下的人早已受不了他的长度，哀哀的只能哭叫：啊…医生…你好大啊要把我操死了啊…  
听到他的小熊受不了的哭了出来，colin的鸡巴更加胀大，他就这这个姿势将他的小熊翻了个身，鸡巴在里边转了一圈，小熊顿时整个人身体都抽搐起来，眼神已经涣散，甚至连哭叫都已经发不出来，只有依靠本能的大声喘气，似乎不这么做，他肺部的空气就不足以支撑，他真的会被活活操死。  
Colin看着他的小熊潮红的面色，俯下身啃食他挺立的乳头，含含糊糊的说：宝贝，我真的爱死你的奶子了，我要吃它们一辈子。Thomas被这句话触及到，毫无防备的射了出来，乳白色的精液喷射在他的小腹上，有的甚至粘在了伏在他身上的Colin的小腹上。Colin被他的小熊毫无预兆的射精紧紧收缩的小穴一夹，顿时也感觉受不了，猛地抽插数下，将滚烫的精液完完全全的射在了Thomas的小穴深处……�

Colin抱起他的小熊，简单的到检查间的淋浴间冲了个澡，擦干抱回到检查床上为他穿上衣服，全程小熊都低着头没说话，他爱死了这副样子，穿好衣服之后他伸手揉了揉小熊的棕色头发，在他的额头上印上一吻：宝贝，我爱你。  
Thomas眼睛通红的抬头：你对所有的病人都这样吗。  
Colin的心都要为他融化了。他紧紧抱住委委屈屈的小熊，坚定的说：怎么可能呢，他们都不是我的小熊，其实在你刚进来准备检查的时候我就爱上你了，很奇怪吧，这种所谓的一见钟情我原本是不相信的。  
Thomas小小声说：他们说你很辣我才来的，没想到第一眼我就沦陷了，你还这么严肃我以为我一点魅力都没有了呢，委屈的要死。Colin又亲了亲Thomas的嘴角：不许这么胡思乱想。桌子上的名片有我的地址，我想让你尽快搬进去和我住在一起。我知道这太唐突了，但我只想和你尽可能的腻在一起。答应我吧，我的小熊。  
Thomas瞪了他一眼：你知道我没办法拒绝你的。  
Colin笑着又加深了这个吻。  
你好，初次见面。


End file.
